team fortress dead
by KrazyKoneko
Summary: as the military starts forcing zombies into one part of the city kat, the little sister and leader of the special infected, must use her special abilities to survive the world of 2fort and get back home before there is no home to go back to. R&R please:


BLU SCOUT

A bullet whizzed by me and hit the wall where my head was a moment ago. "that friggin' sniper will never learn" i sighed." you can't hit a scout!" i shouted. I rearranged the red Intel and sped into the blue base to drop it off. i ran hard and when i saw the Intel desk i ran harder. Suddenly i hit an invisible walland the wall and me slammed into the ground with a sickening crack. I saw a puff of smoke and a red spy came into view. I jumped up and pointed my scatter-gun at him "yo, whats up?" i said. He seemed surprised and he tried to get up but exhaled sharply and fell back down. He drew his revolver but his hands were too shaky and the gun dropped. He collapsed and started wheezing hard. i heard footsteps and for some reason i couldn't help but pull him into a corner. "what are you doing?" i whipped around and there was medic. He didn't look happy. "uh... i .. um..." i stammered. "what do you have there?" he said raising an eye. "A red spy?" i nodded "Iz he alive?" "ya i was 'bout to finish him off but then you came in." "Oh well zen I vill be on my vay, ze sight of stupid reds getting slaughtered is no longer amusing." He turned on his heel and walked off. when the footsteps finally faded I looked at the spy he had stopped wheezing but was still breathing pretty hard. I walked over to him and sat him up. i put the Intel on the desk then turned my full attention to him but he wasn't there.i walked over to where he was and put my hand out. nothing. i heard a noise from down the hall and rushed over there.

KAT I looked over the edge of the building at my brothers and sisters. The tanks were picking up large rocks and piling them in the road to block the military vehiclesfrom coming in our part of the city. "Zizter, the hunters found a military scouting party in our half of the city they brought them to the conference." said the witch that was sitting next to me "I'll be there in a sec" i replied. "o.k. I'll make zure zey don't eat our gueztz." she said "yes that would be a bad thing "i commented. I collected walked through the broken door that lead to the hall way and stopped in front of the last door in the hall. It was one of the few doors that weren't missing. I heard a loud thump from inside and quickly pulled out a key and unlocked the door. When i opened it all eyes turned to me.A hunter was on top of one man and was about to rip his face off. The witch was holding two more men down on their backs and a smoker had another constricted.

" whats the meaning of this!" I said letting the venom in the words sink in. "s-sister! it's not what you think! they were insulting you!" The hunter stuttered. "I am very disappointed with you all. your supposed to be hosts, and yet you sink to a human level over some stupid words!" i filled the words with enough disappointment that even these humans shivered."Out! now all of you! OUT!". One by one they filled out of the room once they were all gone i walked over to an over turned chair. I picked it up and put it right then another and another till all the chairs were up right. I motioned for them to sit down a young man started over to a chair but was stopped by an older man with a swift hand movement. "sorry about my family but their a bit touchy when you talk about me." i explained. "well if you hadn't walked in when you had.." started the young man "silence soldier!" said the old man. " you must be the commander of this group" i said. "and what if i am?" he hissed. " what is your problem?" i asked " i haven't done anything to you and yet you actas if I were an animal to be avoided at all costs!" i said my anger rising. "you are! who ever heard of some one who considered mindless zombies to be their family! all they are are stupid little freaks of nature that should be destroyed!" he screeched. i moved so fast he didn't have time to react. i hit him with my two right arms so hard he spit up blood. "DON"T YOU EVER SPEAK OF MY FAMILY THAT WAY YOU STUPID LITTLE PUKE BAG! OR I'LL RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT" i screamed in a violent voice. He started wheezing and fell to the ground. the other men looked at me with such fear i thought they would shit themselves.

" you boys have anything to say about my family?" i said calmly. the young man started to tremble under my stare. i raised an eyebrow at him. he bit his lip and looked down. i stretched my four arms above my head and yawned. "now if you don't mind you will all be transferred to different rooms and i will visit you ." i opened the door and whistled. three smokers and a hunter came out of nowhere."what do you need Kat?" the lead smoker gasped. transfer them to different cells and get a medy boy in there." i said sighing "yess sisster" said the hunter as he left in search of a jockey. the three smokers went into the room and cameout with the three men constricted. Each smoker went in an opposite direction. the smoker constricting the young man walked towards the cell near my room. i followed him to a chamber on the far side of the building. this room was also sound-proof. i unlocked the door and the smoker let go of the man and roughly threw him into the room."w-whats going on?" he stuttered "your going to tell me exactly why you and your military friends are here" i said with a yawning sigh "now start talking so we can get this over with." now that i had time to study the man he looked really young. he had black hair that was starting to grow out, a hard set to his jaw, a somewhat see-through white muscle shirt that was pulled taunt over his finely tanned abs, soft kissable lips and lovely blue-green eyes. I had a rule during times like this, looking is harmless touching will kill you.


End file.
